


its a figure of speech

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: they’re?? fricking on the floor lmaoThe quiet tune of a notification alert interrupts his concentration for a second; glancing up from Jonghyun’s booty, he watches as Jonghyun lazily sticks his hand into the bundle of his hoodie until he pulls out his phone.tumblrtwitter poll





	its a figure of speech

Jonghyun’s booty is the nicest booty that Minho has ever been in, he thinks. It’s warm and slick and tight and soft and cute, his cheeks a perfect fit in Minho’s hands as he fucks into him on the floor.

They probably shouldn’t be fucking here, on the floor in the hallway, but it’s where they were when they started making out and neither of them are really the type to care about finding a soft surface once they get too far in. Jonghyun has his hoodie pillowed under his head anyway, is hugging it with his muscled arms as he smiles and whispers out little curses and praises and demands for more. He’s fine, he always takes their impromptu sex positions well. Minho knows that he’s more focused on the pleasure of a slow orgasm building in him than the roughness of the carpet against his knees anyway.

His own orgasm is taking it’s time too; he’s not really trying too hard for the finish line. He’s just enjoying this, enjoying how he’s tingly all over, enjoying Jonghyun. It’s his favorite thing to do.

The quiet tune of a notification alert interrupts his concentration for a second; glancing up from Jonghyun’s booty, he watches as Jonghyun lazily sticks his hand into the bundle of his hoodie until he pulls out his phone. Oh. He looks back down, curiosity sated, and kneads his thumbs slowly into Jonghyun’s skin. He thinks maybe if he jizzes, after, he’ll eat Jonghyun out. Jonghyun will like that.

“Minho-ie,” Jonghyun murmurs then, and Minho looks up again with a questioning hum. Jonghyun is holding his phone up for Minho to see the text. Minho hums again, lifting one hand to hold Jonghyun’s wrist to steady it so he can read it while he continues to fuck him.

It’s from Kibum; it’s two pictures of two different pairs of running shoes. The message under them says, “Hey I’m at the sports store which shoes should I get” with a question mark emoji instead of an actual question mark. Minho snorts at that, then taps each picture to look better, thinking back to his knowledge on sports apparel and the kind of stuff that Kibum does.

“The second one,” he says eventually, bending to kiss Jonghyun’s wrist before he lets it go. He catches the wide smile that that little affection gets him before Jonghyun turns to prop himself up on his elbows so he can text back. Nice. He leans over Jonghyun a little, holding himself up with hands on either side of his shoulders, and uses the better angle to both fuck in deeper and peep at Jonghyun’s phone as he texts back.

He watches Jonghyun type out the words “the athlete in me says the second pair” and he stops, disbelieving, his hips halting with his cock half in and half out of Jonghyun’s booty. Jonghyun sends the text, then stuffs the phone back under his hoodie, holds the bundle close again, and rests his cheek on it. With one eye looking up at Minho from under hooded lashes, he smiles pleasantly and wiggles his hips back.

“Keep going,” he says. Minho looks blankly down at him, opens his mouth to say something, notices Jonghyun’s eyebrow twitching up, closes it, shakes his head, and just keeps going.

**Author's Note:**

> #they like doing lazy fricks theyre calm and relaxing  
> #after minho paps jongs lil knees where they were rubbing on the carpet  
> #and jong acts all Dramatic and Pouty and Injured and demands knee kissies so minho kissies his knees  
> #jong wasnt expecting him to rly do it so he gets al blushie  
> #anyway jong is also v v V proud of himself for saying that  
> #he giggles about it for like a week  
> #'''''get it minho u were the athlete that was in me'''' '''yes jonghyun i get it''''''  
> #kibum texting jong back: okay tell choi i say thanks  
> #jong: hey gwi says thanks : )  
> #minho: :|


End file.
